1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heterogeneous meltable fluorine-containing polymer blend composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heterogeneous meltable fluorine-containing polymer blend composition comprising a tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene copolymer and a copolymer of tetrafluoroethylene and a fluorovinyl ether.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blends of polymers are attractive in view of an improvement of properties of known polymers or development of new properties, and as a result, many polymer blends have been proposed.
However, no polymer blend of meltable fluorine-containing polymer is known.